


Falling

by ArgentumStatera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First post on this website for me, Heavy Angst, Lyrics from "Coming Home" by Skylar Grey, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumStatera/pseuds/ArgentumStatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Heaven, I was a legend. A warrior, a god, a hero. The stories never ceased. Even now, upon the ground, fallen and a rebel, the songs of me are still sung."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So...... Sorry I'm new and this is my first writing ever on this website. :)

Falling,

     Falling,

          **Falling.**

 ****I thought I was invincible, but without you, I'm falling.

My wings are torn and broken, stained black with my sins. 

Falling, 

     Falling, 

          **Falling.**

In Heaven, I was a legend. 

A warrior, a god, a hero. 

The stories never ceased. 

Even now, upon the ground, 

Fallen and a rebel, 

The songs of me are still sung. 

Falling, 

     Falling,

          **Falling.**

I used to look up

Into the eyes of young angels,

And see hope bloom as they glimpse me. 

I used to fill up with pride and pleasure. 

But now I look up into their eyes

And feel  _sorrow._

Sorrow. Cold, unforgiving sorrow. 

I assumed that their hope

Would restore some of mine,

But I thought wrong. 

Falling, 

     Falling, 

**Falling.**

_Let the rain wash away..._

And now I give up. 

_All the pain of yesterday..._

I stand upon the ground and think

Of all the times I did you wrong. 

_I know my kingdom awaits..._

I think of why I did this. 

I tell myself,

"It's for you. I did it for you."

But then I start to doubt myself. 

_And they've forgiven my mistakes..._

But it doesn't matter now. 

I can already hear the howls of the hellish dogs. 

_I'm coming home._

As I sit on the ground, 

I think of you. 

_I'm coming home._

As they surround me,

I think of you. 

_Tell the world I'm coming..._

As pain sears through every atom in my vessel,

I think of you. 

_Home._

Then it all fades away. 

The thoughts, 

The lights, 

The pain.

And I think of you. 

 

And as my vessel lies still,

And my wings burn to ash,

Leaving a mark on the ground,

Somehow, I know you're thinking of me. 

Falling, 

     Falling, 

          **_CRASH._**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry about all the feels... Not really. But honestly, tell me what you thought!


End file.
